Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting
'' Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting ''is a 3D fighting and weapon based fighting game game developed by In-Verse, is the fifth entry in the Dream Revolution ''series and a non-canon entry after four games, it's notorious by using Cel Shading instead of the 3D art of earlier games and is guided towards a technical style. Gameplay Basically is a mixture between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heritage for the Future and the Street Fighter III series, in a 3D structure with scenarios that can be destroyed. If a bar its full, unleashes a Super Attack, and there's also an "Alter Avatar Bar", which is basically the life bar of an Alter if the character has one. The ten stages are numered by Roman Numbers with the IX (9th) being Piros' stage and X (10th) being Agatha/Final boss stage. Characters ''Last Fire Characters are Console Exclusives. #'Alexa Maxwell' #'Dynamo' #'Yuri Maxwell' #'Hermione Graham' #'Jermaine Belmont' #'Sally Bianchi' #'Blade' #'Alison Evans' #'Angel Kennedy' #'Cyrille Adams' #'Angelica Clyne' #'Cassandra van Helsing' #'Paris Clover' #'Cid Platane' #'Berenice Carroll' #'Omega' #'Brand "Dandelion" Fayer' #'Elaine LeBlanc' #'Ari Noir' #'Clown' #'Illyria Valken' #'Reznor Fan Andel' #'Galeno Santander' #'Schillia Altis Bravo' #'Ignis Vatra' #'Abelard Albain' #'Mel Wingates' #'Kai Pairon' #'Noah Albain' #'Roberta Schwarzen' #'Blake Tiberius' #'Agni Jill Flair' #'Odin' #'Chronos' #'Ginga Sharam' #'Ashe Rodolia Justice' #'Udiya' #'Orpheus Nox Luna' Original *'Piros the Phantom': A specter who came from the underworld's depths, and is rumored that he's part of the undead. Piros is a guy, He's not really evil, just haunted by the experiences. Based on Alice McCoy from Digimon Tamers. And his Gameplay is based in Battle Arena Toshinden Character Kayin Amoh. (Like Elaine is based on Eiji Shinjo's). He's voiced by Spike Spencer (English) and Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese) *'Ruby Black': Piros' Alter-Ghost, unlike Alexa's and Dynamo's Alter-Ghosts, is more similar to the others. She uses guns and other long ranged weapons. She's the creature that maintains Piros "Alive", since it is the Alter-Ghost this time that controls his consciousness, her attacks are based in Vermilion from Battle Arena Toshinden. She's voiced by Michele Knotz (English), Junko Kitanishi (Japanese) *'Agatha Marionette (Code name: Doll)': A humanoid Female character who has doll-like joints, she is seen to be kind and very determined, and can transform in a red butterfly. However, she is abnormal given that aside of her 'creepy' puppet-like appearance, she is controlled by the accursed Demon called Belphegor. She just wants to have more friends, but given her background, it is easily controlled by Belphegor's ambitions, she is a puppet fighter. Voiced by Abby Trott (English) and Yu Shimamura (Japanese) *'Belphegor': The vengeful creature that is controlling the Doll in question. It's appearance is of a monstruous creature who is attached to her using strings, it is not seen by normal humans, but unlike Ruby Black it is completely devoid of everything positive and accentuates the negative, however, it seems that he cares about Agatha as seen holding her in her defeat pose. His attacks are inspired on Jinpachi Mishima's possessed form from Tekken 5. Voiced by Steve Blum (English) and Kenji Nomura (Japanese) Stages *Deserted Passage *Maxwell Orphanage *Duodecim Headquarters *Ultima Deus Scientia *Crystal Time *Kennedy Manor *Fields Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Fighting Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:2014 video games Category:2016 video games Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Nintendo Switch Games